User blog:Uhoari123/The Mysterious Pata-Pole Part 3 of 4 Edit The Mysterious Pata-Pole Part 3 of 4
Act 1: Losing Such Memories..... Gong sensed something suspicious. He was sure it was a Patapon. Wait, a PATAPON!? ''' Sammy: Are you serious? A Patapon? But I thought all of the Patapon were turned to stone? Ton: Could have been a trick? Gong: Okay. Calm down everyone. I'll try to find that Patapon. Ragewolf: I hope this doesn't take longer to find that Patapon...... Gong: Uhhhhh............ I see it! Sammy: Seriously!? Gong: Ah! I see....Karmens as well!!! Hatapon: I thought the Karmens are..... Hero: No time to joke around! Let's go find that Patapon! (Yeah....I totally agree with Ragewolf) Naughtyfins: Let's get going♥! So they decided to find that Patapon. As they finally found that Patapon, the Karmens were ready to kill that Patapon! Ragewolf: Hey! You freakin' mask weirdos! Stop right there! Or I'll rip you all to shreds!!! You lousy pieces of junks!! Karmens: !!!!! *flees* What Ragewolf said, he was really going to do it seriously... So the Karmens easily fleds from Ragewolf. '''The scared Patapon was really glad that she was saved. Patapon: Thank you for saving me! I really appreciate your gratitude!! Ragewolf: You don't have to thank me..... Naughtyfins: *pant pant pant* Wow! You're faster than I thought....*pant pant* Sammy and Hero: Are you okay??? Hatapon: Whoa.... weird much.... Patapon: I didn't know that Patapons and Zigotons are helping each other... Gong: Reasons...... that we're helping....... Chin: Thank god that you're okay! Naughtyfins: You have a name? Patapon: *nods* My name is Nowthy Cyclone. Naughtyfins: Are you a survivor, Cyclone? Cyclone: Huh? A survivor? What do you mean, madam? Naughtyfins: You didn't know what happened to your fellow Patapons? Cyclone: Nuh-uh... I dunno what happened....... I felt like I was forgetting something..... Sammy: Now that you're okay, let's continue our investigation. Cyclone: You're gonna leave me here alone!? Ragewolf: ........... Naughtyfins: Of course you're coming! Cyclone: Thank you, madam! I think you're the Princess Patapon! Am I correct? I'm honored to see you madam! *bows* Ragewolf: So this is what "royalty" feels.... Naughtyfins: You don't have to be so formal to me. Just call me Naughtyfins. Cyclone: ......okay Naughtyfins: Oh, Cyclone, what do you mean about "forgetting something" you said? Cyclone: I think I lost my memories..... About my life, my family..... When I just woke up, I knew my name was Nowthy Cyclone and totally forgotten what happened...... I tried to remember it but nothing pop out to my head...... If I can just remember anything....... Ragewolf: ................ Gong: Losing your precious memories..... That reminds of me restoring my memories..... Hero: Me too.... Oh yeah! Back to the investigation! Cyclone: Investigation? Hero: We are trying to investigate this place. Cyclone: So you fight when there's enemy to be encounter.... Sammy and Hero: Yeah! Hatapon: Oh no.....Not again...... Sammy: Is there something bothering you? Cyclone: Can I..... fight along with you all? Naughtyfins: You wanna come with us and also fight those bad guys? Cyclone: I'm really good with bows and targeting such enemies. Kan: Well???? Sammy: You promise to be careful, okay? Cyclone: Really! Thank you Almighty one!! I'll do my best! Sammy: Naughtyfins, watch her closely. You're both girls so..... you're fine with her. A Patapon had joined the team. She is the same age as Naughtyfins. Whenever she stops, she always says "There is an enemy close by." -- made by Pata3pon -- Act 2 will be coming soon! --Coming Soon?!?! is that a movie?! Haha! --Uhoari123 Category:Blog posts